My Moneys Worth
by AJ-Nite
Summary: Reno and his roomate have always conducted bets with one another, but when he receives the hardest (or most unnerving) bets he has ever had, can he pull it off? Reno/Yuffie, Reno/Rufus (not yaoi), multiple other pairs. Mild language, sexual references.
1. Default Chapter

"You know you've always enjoyed my dares."  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"What makes you think this time it'll be any different."  
  
"....."  
  
"You just don't want the usual, huh? This one isn't normal."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Well, maybe if I could catch your attention?"  
  
"Yeah? How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"What if I raised the stakes?" The brunette asked the man sitting across the table with a snicker, knowing that getting money involved would catch his attention. This one was going to be worth the money, that's for sure. Still, She knew that the young man was used to getting any girl in bed with him in under a week, but if he could get the girl she had in mind he would have to be insane... not to mention fulfilling the little side quest would be for a lunatic.   
  
"How much?" He asked with a smirk, leaning his chair back against the wall as he put his hands behind his head. The tom boy ran a hand through her dark hair, flashing a grin at him as she prepared to give the price and explain the adventure.   
  
"Let's say... fifty-thousand for both; twenty-five thousand each."   
  
"That much? Can you afford that, babe?" The girl responded with a shrug, though her sparkling hazel eyes showed that she could, with more to spare. She used to be angry at him for referring to her with his more than irksome pet names, but after living with him a few years she had grown used to it. After all, after she had gone from short skirts to overly baggy jeans, tube tops to wife beaters and platforms to combat boots, you could more or less say he lost sexual interest for her.   
  
"Well, then, sweetheart. What's the challenge?"  
  
"More than a challenge, Reno, even for a drop dead sexy man such as yourself," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, although she knew it was true, "you better not back off when I tell you what it is."  
  
He gave an absent shrug, not really thinking anything of her warning at all. Sure, the two were always making bets for each other, and hers weren't always as simple as going down to Joe's Deli half dressed. Well, once it had been to go to some girl's sixteenth slumber party with nothing but a party hat on... but she casually forgot to mention that her three hundred a sixty pound father was home. Not the best person to find opening the door while wearing an oddly colored cardboard crown.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me, AJ." He knew it was going to be good when her light full lips formed another smirk, shifting in her seat to lean toward him. "Well... I have a girl in mind for you to seduce."  
  
"That's the best you've got?" He snickered, shaking his head as he thought of how easy this money was going to come to her, not really wanting to bother asking what the second 'challenge' was. "All right! I'm defiantly in, now! You better have that money, girl, or I'm gonna have you in my bed too."  
  
"That's always what happens if I don't have the money," She glared at him, but quickly added on something as the waitress began to refill her glass with soda, "not that I've never had the money."  
  
The waitress lingered as if to hear the rest of the conversation proceed, only to be frightened off as Reno responded, "Yeah... the damn good hit-" he stopped himself in time to add, "women don't come cheap anymore, huh? They always have to pay you extra." The girl chuckled as the young waitress scurried away, throwing one leg over an arm of the chair once again as she shifted into a more comfortably, although sloppy looking, position.  
  
"Who's the bitch this time?" Reno inquired, only to get a deadly glare from the girl, mostly for being sexist, he supposed, although it may for have been his cursing.   
  
"Ready for this?" She didn't wait for a response, knowing that although the red-haired Turk was looking away from her he was listening intently, for moneys sake, "Yuffie Kisiragi." She had made sure he was in the middle of gulping down another bottle of beer, only to choke on it as his eyes widened. After finishing with his coughing, cursing, and telling one of the waiters to leave him the fuck alone, he managed to spit out, "That little brat?"  
  
The girl broke out into mirthful laughter, much of it hidden behind her hand, but she nodded meekly, "And a minor, at that! Think of what AVALANCHE would do if they found out that you-" her sentence was cut short as Reno cut in, "knocked up a friend of theirs? They'd kick my ass, that's what!"  
The thought of Reno getting hot and heavy with a minor was amusing enough, although she would keep a close eye on him and make sure he never got that far. As for the other adventure, she would have more than one or two pleasantly, well, not so pleasantly, moments of exuberated chuckles if he succeeded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's the second mission you have planned?"  
  
"Oh... yeah..." The pale girl smiled to show that the ninja girl wasn't the worst of it, for when she controlled her laughing, which took but a second, she looked to the ceiling, her eyes dancing with horribly hidden humor, "now... what would your coworkers do if the found you seduced the vice president?" It was odd how she managed to ask him the question without so much as a chuckle, and how she looked him dead in the eye. Needless to say, Reno's jaw dropped, giving the girl a look of disbelief as she gave him a satisfied look. "Good luck... God knows you'll need it."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note!-  
br  
Hah! I needed to throw a little something else in there. I'm going to have fun writing this one, not to mention I am going to have more than one plot going on at once. While Reno is off trying to get Yuffie for half of his money, and trying to figure out how to get the V.P, my made up character is going to be off with some devilish scheme to make Reno look like a fool.   
  
  
It took me three times, but I think I got it to look right.  
br  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. I Am Straight, Dammit!

"There is no way!"  
  
"Oh? So gimme the money."  
  
"I am not some gay mo-fo." Reno mumbled, only to bring more amusement to the girl's eyes. He frowned, trying to get his point across to her by slamming his empty beer bottle back onto the table, and, although he didn't expect it, she just shook her head.   
  
"Reno, you're as gay as a virgin in prison." She retorted, a bit louder to catch the attention of a group of six not-quite-straight men sitting a few tables away. A few turned their heads toward them; the female sitting with him didn't take some smiling broadly to find the attractive man. Within a few seconds, one of the shyer men were being urged to scamper on over and speak with him, only to be disappointed by an overly sarcastic response to AJ's comment, "Oh yeah, too bad I've never bent over to pick up the soap, huh? It's also a shame that I am not one of those fucking gay pansies."  
  
The last comment brought them dirty looks from the group, with a few still standing from offering to assist their nervous (now incredibly pink) homosexual friend over to speak with Reno, in which the girl decided to try to calm them, "forgive him, he's narrow minded."  
  
Whether that caused them to believe she was not straight either or if the comment just cooled their ill tempers was beyond her, but after a moment they were all sitting once more and going about their business once more. AJ rolled her eyes, shaking her head once again at the red-haired man, "was that really necessary? There is nothing wrong with having a different preference on which you date." She didn't entirely agree with that, but it still seemed that having an open mind to the subject was much better than trying to tell homosexuals that what they were doing was wrong. Who were they to judge, anyhow?  
  
"Look," She began, shifting in her seat once again so she could easily access her drink while not falling onto the floor, "all you have to do is get him to say that he feels the "same" as you do, or something of the sort. No. To make it good, he has to kiss you."  
  
Reno scowled at her twisted sense of humor, but nodded in agreement anyhow. For twenty-five thousand gil, it didn't seem THAT bad. To make out with another man though? Wasn't that going a bit far, even for her? And a superior of all people... Which brought another question to mind, "When am I going to be around him when his boy- err... bodyguard isn't around?"  
  
"You mean Tseng? His lunch break, I suppose... Or I could get a job there for a bit and cause a bit of ruckus to help you out." It didn't seem like a bad idea, not only would she have access to the ShinRa Files, but she would also be able to keep an eye on Reno and make sure he wasn't slacking off. A bit of inside work for her job would be a bit better, she supposed. For, little did Reno know what her new job was about. She was getting paid a pretty penny for it, too.  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"What's open?"  
  
"Last I heard," He had a devilish grin on his face, so that instantly told her that whatever was open was going to be something she wouldn't do if she were paid a thousand dollars an hour, "there was a job open as Palmer's secretary."  
  
"...Palmer?" She asked with a raised brow, "The guy who puts lard in his coffee?"   
  
"That's the guy."   
  
"You mean the guy that kept dipping his doughnut in lard eggnog at the Christmas party I went to with you because your date had to stay home and take care of her sick grandmother?" She made sure to add on the bit about his date backing out on him, mostly because he later found out that she was the one who told her about his bet with the guys. The girl was so shy and nice, it was a wonder she agreed to go with him to the party anyway, much less lie her way out of it.  
  
"I'm still not sure where he buys that stuff."  
  
"Nor am I, but do we really want to know?"  
  
"Not really, but it's a sickening thought that somebody actually sells lard based products."  
  
"Lard based... ugh..."  
  
Both shuddered at the thought of seeing some dinky little shop across town called "Lardoville" or "Lard-R-Us", or something to that extent. After a moment, both seemed to get over it, although it took a great deal of inspection to their drinks before they trusted even sipping from it again. Who knew where this place got their drinks? It may just have well been from Palmer's lard shop rather than Waldo's warehousing.   
  
"Anyway..." Reno started again, in attempts to push the revolting idea into the back of their minds, "I'll get you the application tomorrow, then I can easily make sure you get chosen."  
  
"You don't think I can do it on my own?" She leaned back in her chair, giving him a look that plainly stated that she knew that she could and that if he said otherwise he would be in a world of hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean that..."   
  
"Oh, so know you're calling me a liar?"   
  
DAMN IT! Why did she always do this to him? Most of the time she was joking, but she was one of the best in her business so it was hard to separate her acting abilities from reality. She soon broke into a smile, showing him that she wasn't as upset as he thought, and, although he was glad, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her know. "Why don't you give up your act, Sugar, I can tell when you lie."  
  
She shrugged off his comment, not sure if he could tell she was lying or not, because he was so used to lying to women that he could tell him that he had to go home and brush his Great Aunt's best friend's ex-husband's chocobo and they would believe him. "I guess... I'll go get the application myself, so you can't screw anything up." 


End file.
